


Understand

by Ambereyes90



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: When Sasuke shows up to finish his fight with Naruto, the entire village tries to talk him out of it. Can Sakura stop Naruto and make him understand why he can't go out and face his possible death at Sasuke's hands? Written before chapter 630





	Understand

Sasuke had arrived at the village. Naruto knew what he wanted; it was time to finish things for the last time. Naruto was standing on the newly built 3rd training field, like most of the village it had been rebuilt to look almost exactly like it had before. He closed his eye. This was more than likely the last time he would ever lay eyes on the village. His friends and even the elders had all tried to talk him out of going out and meeting Sasuke at all let alone without anyone to help him. Tsunade had forced herself out of her hospital bed to find him and try to talk some sense into him but he shook his head still demanding that he needed to finish this.

"Naruto." He heard making his eyes snap open and he turned to see Sakura who stood not far away with a soft smile. "You're going to fight Sasuke. Aren't you?" He just nodded. Sakura felt her chest tighten a little but she had decided before finding that she would support him any way she could. "I heard everyone tried to talk you out of it. They said none of them could stop you and they want me to try."

"Is that what you're here for?" He asked softly. "To try to talk me out of it?" Sakura shook her head trying to push her own feelings away. "Why?" He asked confused. "Everyone else tried everything they could. Why aren't you going to?"

"I figure that if everyone else talked to you and tried to stop you already, what could I say or do that they haven't to make you stay?" Against her own feelings to keep her teammate safe, she knew there was no way for her to stop him. Even though she brushed it off she still wreaked her mind for something to stop him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't follow through with our promise." He told her as he walked passed her. The tone of his voice made her chest constrict and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Naruto." He glanced over his shoulders to see her as she fought with herself. She knew she couldn't stop him but everything in her was screaming to make him stay. He had so much to lose by going out to Sasuke and dying with him. She felt like her heart was breaking as she thought of him leaving and never coming back. What could she do to make him stay?

"You okay?" He asked as he fully turned around.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Naruto." She sighed. "I can't… I can't let you go." She shook her head. "I was going to just help with what I could….Just let you go and I would wait until it was all over." She shook her head again as tears came to her eyes. "I can't let you go out and fight Sasuke and die."

"I can't let him hurt any more people." Sakura glared at him before she took a step, grabbed the front of his jacket and jamming him up against the nearest tree.

"You don't get it, Naruto! You don't understand! I can't…" She shook her head as she tried to fight back the tears and the pain in her chest. "I can't lose you." She said low. Naruto stared at her as she let go and stepped back several steps. "Naruto, I can't sit back and watch you go to a battle that you more than likely won't come back from."

"Sakura-chan… I can't back away. He'll hurt everyone in the village."

Sakura couldn't hold it any longer. She looked down as she balled her hands at her sides and the tears forced their way out a he tried to walk away. "I love you!" She screamed at his back making him stop in his tracks. She felt her heart beating faster as it crumbed. Naruto turned to looked at her. "I love you, idiot." She settled her green eyes on him. "Don't make me hurt anymore." She cried before wrapping her arms around herself again before she dropped to her knees crying freely. She didn't know what came over her but the thought of really not having him around anymore shook her. Naruto moved quickly grabbing her just before she hit her knees. She was usually the strong on in their team. The one holding them together and pushing on. The thought of actually losing the teammate she had fallen in love with was devastating.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto gently lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "What do you mean, you love me?"

"What do you think?" She rolled her eyes with a little scoff before she looked up at him again. "I love you." He just sat looking at her. She was about to continue explaining when he pulled her closer connecting his lips with hers.

He smiled at her as they slowly parted. "I love you Sakura-chan."

She rested her hand on his chest as she searched his bright blue eyes. "You're still going out to fight Sasuke. Aren't you?"

"I have to." He said softly as he brushed bangs from her forehead and wiped away a stay tear. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't." Sakura shook her head slightly. "Don't be sorry, I know you have to. You do what you think is right, that's one of the reasons I love you." She gave a small smile as he smirked. "Just promise me one thing. Promise me that no matter what you have to do, you'll come back."

Naruto grinned at her. "I promise. There's no way I'm going to die and not have a chance to be with you."

"I don't care what you have to do. just make it out alive." Naruto nodded as he helped her stand up. Slowly he turned to leave but she pulled him back, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "Just wait for me." He said softly before giving her another kiss and pulling from her arms to finish what he and Sasuke had started all those years ago in the valley of the end.

Sakura stood on the wall looking out at the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. She couldn't take her eyes from the fight but she felt her heart crack with every hit Naruto took. She watched anxious for the fight to be over when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn to see Ino standing next to her. She looked around and found all of her and Naruto's friends standing along the wall watching. Ino gave a small smile. "We're all here for you." She said softly, knowing how much her best friend cared for Naruto, even if she hadn't said anything. Everyone went back to watching the fight that drug on twisting and turning back and forth. Sasuke twisted and pushed his electrified sword into Naruto's side making him stop.

"Naruto!" She yelled as Sasuke smirked as he pulled his sword back and pushed it into Naruto's chest. Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug as she started crying. Naruto dropped to his knees as Sasuke pulled his sword out and coughed up blood. "No…" Sakura whispered, as she couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't hold herself together not now. Not after her confessions and tender moments with Naruto.

"He'll be okay." Ino said softly as she closed her eyes and held her friend. Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he pulled back, ready for one last attack. Kakashi wanted to jump in but Naruto had made him promise not to let anyone interfere. Sakura pulled away to look at the fight one more time and she felt her heart and soul being ripped apart.

Suddenly Sakura tore off towards the two. She pushed as fast as she could slamming her fist into Sasuke's face with as much chakra as she could build. Sasuke bounced on the ground, skipping, and sliding to a stop hard. Sakura dropped to her knees in front of Naruto who looked at her stunned. "You promised." She said softly. "You promised that no matter what you would come back."

"Sakura-chan…" He trailed off as he ran his hand gently over her cheek as she put her hands on his chest letting her chakra flow into him, healing his wounds. "I'm sorry…." He said as more blood came from the corner of his mouth. Sakura ran her hand over his whisker marked cheek with a soft smile.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't get hurt any more. I can't stand there and watch it. You're stronger than Sasuke, there's nothing that can stop you from beating him."

"You've gotten a little stronger. Sakura." Sasuke's deep voice froze Sakura before they turned and saw him walking over slowly with blood coming from his swollen cheek.

"Run Sakura." Naruto said as he pushed to his feet. Sakura stood up but didn't move. Turning he locked his gaze with hers. "Please, stay safe."

Sakura gave a small nod as she gently touched his cheek before grabbing the front of his jacket pulling him to her, crushing her lips to his. "You too. I love you." She told him before turning and was off back to the wall but she stopped on the outside, turning to watch as Naruto intercepted Sasuke's attack for her.

"Sakura." She heard as Ino dropped beside her. "That was something." She said with a smirk as Sakura gave a slight smile. "So you finally told him. I'm glad." The two stood watching the two fighting before Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto and threw him into the ground. Ino found herself reaching out to grab Sakura's arm as they watched him stand up slowly before he sparked to life with yellow and orange flames. "He's hurt bad."

"He'll make it." Sakura said before looking at her friend with a small smile. "I made him promise." Ino nodded as the final attacks collided and expanded. The shock wave rolled toward the village making everyone shield themselves before looking back as the earth and smoke settled. Naruto and Sasuke were leaning against each other before Sasuke slowly fell to the side hitting the ground hard. Naruto stood another minute before collapsing with a dull thud.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled as they started running to him. Sakura dropped to her knees and turned him onto his back.

"Sakura-chan…." He whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her smiling face. "I…. I made it back…" Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face.

"Yeah, Naruto. You did." She gently started healing his wounds. "Rest for now." She told him as his eyes slowly closed. She smiled as the others gathered around. She finally understood what she had always been pushing off, she understood how great it felt to admit it, and she understood what it felt like to be truly happy. She knew Naruto understood too and that made her even happier as she thought of what the future held.


End file.
